A Brilliant Lie
by hellablueforyou
Summary: Rachel was the school's princess. Everyone loved her, but Chloe? She loved her too much or The one time Chloe decides to ignore Rachel


**Before The Storm: A Brilliant Lie** **Author's Note;** **This is my first time publishing on , so take it easy if my tagging/formatting is off.** **This idea popped up into my head after seeing a fanart of Chloe choosing Max or Rachel based on Until Dawn. The thought of writing this didn't really come up until a week after the** **prequel trailer**

She sat crunched over her desk, arms folded over her head as she struggled to process the thoughts that came through her head. _Rachel was always moody. This..this isn't any different_

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, the events of earlier replaying repetitively in her mind. The way Rachel looked at her with an icy stare, something that took Chloe's heart right out of its place. She could feel the music drown around her, thoughts replaced with one name such as hers

 _Rachel Dawn Amber_

Those three letters meant the same to everyone. Rachel was everyone's favourite. She was everyone's go-to person. To be honest, she did envy Rachel a bit.

It's true. She wasn't as well-off as the Prescotts had been, in fact, she was far from that. She didn't need to hide behind the fact that she was insecure. She wasn't a second to Victoria Chase.

If anything, she was even more than that.

Those five syllables meant everything to Chloe. Sometimes, those syllables prove to be the reason of her existence. Without Rachel, Chloe was nothing. She wouldn't ever be anything, even if she wanted to be. She was here doe amidst the troubles that had swirled her way. She helped her even when Max couldn't.

 _"You can't leave!" she shouted unexpectedly, voice shaking as she watched Rachel slowly retreat._

 _"Watch me," the girl muttered, tearing a space through Chloe's entire mindset. It was almost as if she had been stabbed right there, the moment proving to be too overwhelming for someone like her._

 _"Rachel, wait. Don't go"_

 _She stopped then, her hips swinging as she attempted to face Chloe. There was an irritated look on her face, her muscles straining as she dared to look at the broken girl before her._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because..because," Chloe mumbles, the words caught up in her throat. It was like stepping on a minefield, cautious of where she was supposed to step. Only this time, the explosive was right before her._ _"I don't want to ruin this the way I ruin everything else in my life," she finished, the words being pulled out of her shakily._

 _Stepping forward, arms crossed protectively over her chest, Rachel stepped forward. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat, the feeling of Rachel nearing her driving her out of her mind._

 _"What is this, exactly?" The shorter girl inquired, spatting the words out like venom. Chloe could feel her heart pounding tremendously._

 _She loved her. But it was unrequited._

 _"A-A real friendship," she stuttered out, ignoring the unsatisfied look on Rachel's face._ _"I thought Chloe Price didn't need friends"_

 _"I-I thought so too. Before today, I-I guess it's easier to be alone of you decide it's a choice. I'm sorry for whatever I did or d-didn't do. Today was the best day I've had since," she paused, exhaling shortafter. "Since my dad died"_

 _"--And I screwed it up somehow," she continued, "Like I screw everything up 'cause I'm a fucking screw-up"_

 _"Chloe--"_

 _"Please," Chloe cut in. "I don't want to be alone anymore"_

 _"I'm sorry, Chloe. I can't say why, and I know it isn't fair. But I can't be your friend right now"_

 _"Can't? Or don't want to?"_

 _Slowly backing away, Chloe could feel tears threatening to fall._

 _"Does it matter? I'm really sorry. Goodbye, Chloe"_

But they were better than fine now. Rachel hanging out with her Vortex cronies, Chloe couldn't feel any less lonely.

Her phone buzzed from beside her. Slowly picking it up, it read:

 ** _Rach: heyyy Chlo! This vortex shit getting real_**

 ** _Rach: Chlo??_**

 ** _Rach: If you see this, come over. Nate bout to hook us up w weed ;)_**

Sighing loudly, Chloe shut her phone. Shuffling over to her bed, she could feel her eyelids drop immediately.

Rachel could wait.


End file.
